Games played in a gaming network are becoming increasingly popular. A user is able to create a profile in the gaming network and play games the user is interested in. In accordance with user's preferences, the profile provides access to a virtual gaming environment displaying information, such as user's gaming friends, related advertisements and game activities. However, the display of such information and interaction within the gaming environment is the same for all users in the gaming network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.